Your Gaurdian Angel
by kajtw
Summary: Maura Isles was my next charge, and I knew I would protect this stanger, because thats what I do.
1. Chapter 1

**This is just something I have been working on for a while, I own nothing, and all mistakes are my own.**

Maura Isles was my next charge, I knew her name, and that she was the chief medical examiner in the Boston police department, and I knew what my next job would be. Homicide detective, I always wanted to try that, but since I was born this way, I never could do what I wanted to do, just what I was told to do.

Jane Rizzoli, angel from the higher powers. I was preached that since the day I was born. I thought it would be fun, until I finally got old enough to use my powers, then I realized this wasn't going to be as fun as I thought it would be.

I've spent the last ten years of my life protecting humans; I was never asked what I wanted, but I took my next charge without an argument. My father would not be happy if he knew I put up a fight, so I made him happy, and did what I needed to.

That's what brought me to Boston's police department. I had all my paper work to get a job as a homicide detective. No one would know I had never been a police officer let alone a detective; the higher ups, as Frankie and I liked to call them, had taken care of that.

I went into the building and made my way to the homicide unit. I found Sean Cavanaugh's office. He had a promising life in the afterlife waiting for him, but he still had a long time left on earth before he took his place in the afterlife.

My meeting with him didn't last long before he gave me my badge and gun; I had everything I needed now to find my charge. I was to be partnered with a Vince Korsak, and Barry frost. What kind of names are those? It was easy to find the both of them; I introduced myself, and was ready to get to work in a matter of minutes.

I knew who Maura isles was the second I saw her, I could sense her the second she walked off the elevators and into the homicide unit. The time before that I could feel that she was in the building, but not as strong as when she was in the same unit as I. Her smile is what I saw first. It's weird to explain my first look at her manly because I had never had this happen. It's like my heart stopped, but I don't have a heart, so that can't be right.

I knew that I would do everything in my power to protect this stranger. My whole world stopped for a few seconds when I saw her. I was introduced to her, I didn't shake her hand like I had Barry, and Vince I was afraid of what her touch would do.

When she turned to walk back to the elevators, I watched with curiosity. I had never seen a human walk with so much pride. This was not going to be easy.

I watched her until my line of sight ran into Frankie. Why is he here? Frankie was dressed as a uniformed police officer. He made his way over to us.

"I'm new here." he said while putting out his hand to give mine a good squeeze.

"Frankie Salvador." I shook his hand like I didn't know him. Vince and Barry followed suit. I gave him the look, he gave me the nod that he understood, and left. The rest of my day was filled with paper work. If this was what it was like to be a homicide detective I'm glad I wasn't doing this for good, I hate paper work.

When Barry and Vince left for the day, I made my way to the bathroom. When I was sure no one was in there with me I closed my eyes, made sure no one was with Frankie, and then I was next to him. "Why do you do that?" Frankie asked when he noticed me.

"Don't be such a baby Frankie, you should have sensed me."

"I wasn't paying attention Jane; you're the only one that likes to sneak up on me."

I laughed, and then got serious.

"What are you doing here?"

"I was assigned to her, just like you Jane."

"Why?"

"I don't know I was just told to come here."

Why would they assign two angels to one woman? I thought to myself.

"Come on let's go talk to pop. I'll beat you there." I said while closing my eyes and thinking about Ma, and pop.

Two seconds after I appeared in Ma, and pops kitchen, Frankie appeared.

"You cheated" Frankie said.

"Did not."

"You two still act like children." My mother said while laughing.

My mind went back to Maura; pop was sitting at the table so I took the spot across from him.

"I got a new charge today." I said.

"I heard."

My father was not part of the higher ups, but he knew stuff any of us did.

"Why did they assign both me and Frankie on her?"

He put down his paper, and was ready to pay attention to me.

"We have been looking for Maura isles for a while now."

"Why is why is she so important?" I asked.

"Maura was adopted."

"I know this already."

He put up a hand to stop me.

"Her biological father was an angel."

"Wait she's an angel?"

"No, now let me finish before you interrupt. Patrick Doyle was an angel before he feel in love with a human, and clipped his wings to be with her. Maura isles was conceived after Doyle clipped his wings, she is full human we have checked."

"Why did they put her up for adoption? And I thought angels couldn't fall in love with humans."

"We can't, no one has been able to explain how it happened, but it did now we just take extra precaution, and keep a close eye on everyone, if we see an angel getting close to their charge we intervene, Patrick gave Maura up because he thought the angels would come after her, it took us this long to find her, he hid her well."

"Why is it so important to protect her now?"

"Your brother was sent for her."

"What would Tommie want from her?" Frankie finally spoke up.

"We don't know yet."

I left my parents' house that night with a lot of questions, ones that I would probably never get an answer to. My father and the higher ups were very secretive, and if there was something they didn't want you to know then you just had to live with it.

**Let me know if you like it, and if I should continue. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the reviews and story alerts. **

**I own nothing, mistakes are my own. **

I had fallen into a routine with the Boston homicide unit. Solving murders was sometimes hard, but most of the time we caught the bad guy, which always brought a smile to my face. I never could and never will understand why humans hurt each other. The only thing I could do without was the paper work, I would be glad when that part of this job was done.

I worked most cases with Maura, and at night when she went home I kept watch on her. She never once suspected anything. I still couldn't wrap my head around Tommie being the one coming for Maura. Tommie Rizzoli my brother, he's a hard one to explain. He is an angel, or he was. He just went in the wrong direction. There is a group of angels that decide they will not listen to the higher ups, so they go out on their own, and it is rumored that that group are the ones that are slowly killing off the higher ups. I still have no idea what they want with Maura, but I intent to intervene when they find her.

Maura is a very intelligent, and very hard to understand human being. From the ones I have meet, I have never had this hard of a time trying to understand any of them, so on the night's Frankie takes watch over Maura for me I have been doing some reading. I've been trying to keep up with what Maura has been saying, can't say I understand a lot of it but I'm trying.

My thoughts are interrupted when I sense Maura in a panic. Something's wrong. I close my eyes, and I am standing outside her bedroom door. I go into her bedroom, and don't see her anywhere then I hear a noise coming from the closet, I go in, and see Maura, she has her back to me she doesn't see me. I take a quick look around, and see shoes, a lot of shoes.

She doesn't look like she's in danger, but i still feel the panic. I start to reach out my hand to touch her, when all her panic goes away, and she's holding a shoe in her hand. I quickly close my eyes and think myself somewhere else before she can turn around and see me.

I opened my eyes and I was standing on her front porch. I can sense that Maura thought someone was standing behind her. I smile to myself. I was too busy on that thought to sense that Maura had walked into her living room and saw me on her porch. When she opened her door and greeted me with that smile is when I really realized I had made a mistake. I really needed to start figuring out these human emotions, so when she panicked over shoes I would know she wasn't in any danger.

"Detective Rizzoli, can I help you?"

"Sorry wrong house." I turned to walk away.

"Jane wait." I turned to look at her again.

"Could you come in, and make sure no one else is here, I just got the strangest felling someone was in the house with me."

I nodded my head "sure Dr. Isles I'll look."

she turned to walk back into her house, and I followed.

"Please call me Maura." She said as she walked me through her house.

I didn't find anyone but I already knew I wouldn't, but just to make her happy I looked in every place I could. We made our way back to Maura's living room.

"Can I offer you something to drink?"

"No thanks Maura I'm good."

"Do you ever eat or drink Jane?" Maura said with a smile.

"Wouldn't you like to know? I said with a smile.

We stood there and smiled at each other for several seconds.

"I should go Maura."

"I need to be getting to bed anyways." Maura said as she walked with me to the door.

"I'll see you later Maura."

"Bye Jane." Maura said as she shut the door.

I went back to the spot I had been watching her from. Sometime later I got another weird sense from her. This time I popped into her living room. I walked to her bed room. She was sleeping, but something was bothering her. I couldn't really figure it out. I walked over and stood above her. She was having a bad dream. I touched her hand, and I felt something that I couldn't explain. I pulled my hand away fast. I touched her hand again, nothing. I'm just imagining it. I kept my hand there until Maura calmed down.

"Jane." Maura said.

I've been caught. I walk out of her room, and then close my eyes and get myself out of her house. Maura's not freaking out, so that made me feel better. Ten minutes go by, and still I feel nothing from Maura, that's when I realized she was dreaming of me.

The next day at work I keep my distance from Maura. When I did see her, she didn't mention seeing me in her bedroom while she was sleeping. I continued to watch over her at night, but I didn't go near her house. A month after almost getting caught I asked Frankie do watch while I went to see Ma, and pop. I need the distance.

Half way through the night I started sensing something from Maura I had never sensed. She was terrified. I closed my eyes and popped into her living room. Maura was there, and so was Tommie, and Frankie. Maura was terrified I could see it on her face; I had just made it worse appearing into her living room out of nowhere. I didn't pay any attention to Frankie, and Tommie.

I walked over to Maura, I could sense she didn't want me anywhere near her and when I tried to reach my hand out to her, she backed away. I didn't stop, I grabbed her in my arms, and before she could pull away I closed my eyes and got us out of there.

When we got to the safe house Frankie and I had put together she pulled away. She looked a little sick.

"Go if you need to."

I pointed out the right direction and that was all that needed to be said before she ran to the bathroom and emptied her stomach. I followed her; she tried to move away from me while still trying to aim at the toilet.

"Don't pull away, just let me help you." I said while trying to help.

I pulled her hair away from her face while she finished her business. I had never experienced this, but I knew enough to know this is the only way I could help her. When she was finished she moved away from me, and went to the sink, and ran some water.

I left the bathroom to give her some time. Fifteen minutes later I started to get worried and knocked on the door.

"You ok in there."

no answer. I tried to turn the knob, locked. I closed my eyes and appeared in there with her. I noticed it wasn't a good thing when she looked white again.

"What are you?" Maura asked

She was sitting on the toilet so I leaned down to where I was eye level with her.

"I can't tell you."

"You are going to have to start telling me something, this is not right, you should not be able to appear out of nowhere it's not possible."

"Some things are possible Maura, and the only thing I can tell you is that I am here to help you."

"Help me how, from what?" Maura asked.

**Let me know if you like this one. **

**Should have another chapter posted tomorrow.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I know I said I would have this up yesterday, but I got busy and did not have time to write it. Again I own nothing, If I did this would not just be a story. All mistakes are my own.**

**Maura's POV**

This woman was crazy, or maybe it was me that was crazy. I wish she would just tell me what was going on.

"Just tell me something." I said, starting to get frustrated.

"I am not allowed to say anything Maura, all I can say is that you are safe here with me."

"If you expect me to stay here you have to at least explain all this to me."

I watched Jane clinch her fist together, and her facial expression changed. She was either very angry or was about to start explaining things to me.

"Look Maura I'll say it one more time I cannot tell you."

"Fine ill just leave now."

I was very surprised when she let me pass by her without a fight. I was even more surprised when I made it to the front door, and not once did I hear her behind me. I opened the front door and stepped out into Jane's very strong arms.

"You're not going anywhere Maura" Jane said as she lifted me off the ground like I was nothing carried and back into the house.

"This is kidnapping, I could call the police."

"Call the police Maura, and tell them someone who just appeared in your house kidnapped you. They will have you in a straightjacket before you could even finish your sentence."

When Jane sat me down on the bed is when I started to fight back. I kicked my arms and legs, I was doing everything I could to get away from this crazy person. Yes she was the crazy one not me, I had decided that when she was carrying me in here.

"Don't fight me Maura I guarantee you will not win."

She was right, but that didn't stop me from trying. She was doing a really good job at dodging my kicks, when I did happen to connect a good kick to her I am almost positive it hurt me more than her.

"Maura stop!"

My movements stopped, she had not spoken that aloud, her lips had not moved. She let go of my hands, and stepped away from me.

"Get that out of your system?"

I stared at her in silence for several seconds. That didn't just happen, did it?

"What was that?" I asked when I could finally get me brain to work.

"What was what Maura?"

"Don't play dumb with me; you know what I am talking about."

"Don't try to leave and don't fight me again, and it doesn't have to happen again."

"How do you expect me to just stay here with you? How do I know you are not the thing you say you are here to protect me from?"

"You don't that's why you just have to trust me. You should get some sleep; I know that fight you just put up has made you tired."

She was right I was very tired, I felt like I had just ran a marathon, but sleep wasn't going to happen anytime soon not until I was at home in my own bed.

I watched Jane leave the room, I looked over at the only window in the room, maybe I could try to escape from there, and then I heard Jane's voice I thought she was talking to me until I heard her say Frankie.

Frankie was a police office and one of the people who had appeared in my house out of nowhere. I heard her say his name a few times, until I finally heard a male's voice.

"Where have you been?" I heard Jane ask.

"Taking care of Tommie, and talking to the higher ups, they want you and Maura to stay here until everything is back in order." Frankie replied

They were silent for several seconds.

"Where's Maura?" Frankie asked.

"In the bedroom should be sleeping, but she's not. She put up a good fight, she's going to be hard to handle I can already tell."

"Nothing you can't handle." Frankie said.

Then I heard footsteps coming back this way, I wasn't surprised when Jane walked back in the room.

"Why are you not sleeping?" Jane asked.

"You really expect me to sleep after everything that has happened tonight?"

Jane was quiet.

"Say something."

"I don't know what to say Maura." Jane finally replied.

"Then let me go home."

"That's not going to happen."

I was getting more angry and frustrated by the minute.

"What about my job, I worked hard to get that job I don't want to just lose it."

"I have some people that will take care of that."

"What people Jane?"

"You know I can't answer that. Get some sleep Maura; I'll be here when you wake up."

**Jane's POV**

It took Maura a long time to finally fall asleep, she was struggling with a lot of emotions at the moment, anger being the greatest.

I had let my wall slip tonight, I had let Maura into my mind when I shouldn't have, she had heard it, and if she felt it her emotions didn't say it.

I had never once in my life let a human into my mind before, I had been in a lot of humans minds before this was so much different, I was going to have to work hard to not let it happen ever again.

I had a feeling this was going to be a very different assignment then I had ever had.

**Sorry its so short, let me know what you think.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Again thanks for all the reviews and story alerts.**

**I own nothing, mistakes are still my own.**

Watching her sleep that night was a new experience for me. I have never experienced what sleep was like for a human. Every one of Maura's emotions was calm. I put my hand on her hand and closed my eyes, and I was inside her head. Her dream was filled with childhood memories, she kept moving from one memory to another. I only stayed for a few memories. I pulled my hand away and watched her for a few seconds more.

"Sleep well." I said, and then walked out of the bedroom.

When I could sense that Maura was about to wake up the next morning I started the coffee I knew she would want when she got herself out of bed. I then made my way into the bedroom, Maura would open her eyes any second now. Her eyes opened just a few seconds after I walked in. She was confused for a few second, and then she remembered. She looked at me for several seconds.

"You were in my dream last night, and when I say in I mean in in."

I couldn't help, but smile. The great dr. Isles wasn't using her technical words I was so used to.

"Yes I was." I said with a smile.

"I could feel you, how do you do that?"

"I can't tell you."

"Here we go with that again, your keeping me here against my will invading my dreams, you have to give me something to work with."

I looked at her for several seconds.

How could I keep this up? I thought to myself.

"I'm sorry Maura, but I'm not allowed."

Maura then threw the blankets off of her put her feet on the floor, and stomped her way to the kitchen. I couldn't help but laugh at that one too, while walking behind her. She turned on her way to the kitchen and if looks could kill I would be dead on the spot.

Maura made her way to the coffee pot, and made herself a cup. As she drank I could feel her anger leaving her. I let her drink her coffee in peace. When she finished, she put her cup in the sink, washed it, and then turned to look at me.

"Are you an alien?" She asked.

I started laughing I couldn't help it; no one had ever asked me that before. I felt her anger return. I got myself under control again, and answered her question.

"Do I look like an alien?"

I started to laugh again, but stopped when I felt her get the urge to hit me.

"What? I've never had anyone ask me that before." I said.

"I know you're not human, I wish you would just tell me what you are." She said getting frustrated again.

I took the three steps it took to get to her, and before she could back away I took her hand in mine, and put our conjoined hands to my chest.

"What do you feel?" I said in a whisper.

I didn't have to ask, I knew exactly what she was feeling, because the minute my hand had touched hers I was in her head.

"I feel nothing Jane." She said.

I pulled myself out of her head, and stepped back from her, I kept her hand in mine for only a few seconds more, and then let go.

"You have no heart Jane." Maura said, like this was new information to me.

"What are you?" She asked again.

"I'm no alien Maura." I said with a smile.

Her frustration came back; she walked away from me, and out of the kitchen. This time I didn't follow, but I could hear here mumbling the whole way to the bathroom. She gave the door a good slam, and then all was quiet except her emotions.

Maura didn't speak to me the rest of the day. I expected it, and It didn't bother me a bit I could go months without speaking to anyone, but humans were different, She would break eventually. I just had to wait it out.

When she slept that night I called Frankie; I needed to know how long I was going to have to stay here with a very cranky doctor.

Frankie appeared in front of me just a few seconds after I called him.

"What's up Jane?"

"How long am I going to have to be here? Please tell me the higher ups are actually doing something."

"Pops hasn't gotten any new information yet, but I can assure you they are taking their time, they always do." Frankie said.

"She thinks I'm and alien." I said, and started laughing again.

Frankie laughed along with me, and then disappeared, I'm sure to go tell one of his angel friends.

**I know its short, but I wanted to get something out for you guys, If everything goes as planned tomorrow I should have another longer chapter posted.**

**Let me know if you are still liking this story.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I am really enjoying writing this and very glad you guys like it too.**

**to warmandfuzzies, thats the exact show I was thinking about when I started this story. :)**

**And I guess I have to let you guys know I dont own any of this besides for my own ideas, but im sure you all knew that. :)**

I knew I could in myself in a lot of trouble from the higher ups if I continued to tell Maura anything else about myself, but I figured she has a right to know. I did take her from her home and forcing her to stay somewhere she didn't even want to be. I know making her stay with me with no idea who I am really bothers her, these last few days has really got to her, she nervous and apprehensive I can feel it.

So as I sit here and watch her, and watch her looking through one of her medical books I make the decision to tell her what I am, with no worry about the higher ups. What would they do recycle me for telling the truth for once?

"Maura." I say to get her attention.

She looks up from her book, but I can tell she is not very happy with the interruption.

"Do you believe in angels?" I ask.

"No I don't. If there really were angels don't you think some of the horrible stuff that has gone on in this world would never have happened?"

"What if they didn't have any control over it?"

"Don't you think they would have had some kind of control over it?" Maura asked.

"What If I could tell you I knew angels really did exist?"

"You're trying to tell you're an angel right? I don't believe it." Maura said.

"Why is it so hard to believe?"

"I don't think angels would take you out of your home and force you to stay somewhere you don't want to be."

I stood up from my place at the table, no one could frustrate me more than Maura and it wasn't even my frustration it was hers I was feeling.

"Two seconds ago you were talking about not believing they exist, and then when the question comes up about me being an angel, you don't think they would do any of this. Which one is it Maura, do you believe in angels or not?" I asked her my frustrations showing.

"Fine you're an angel, I believe you. Go tell who ever your boss is that I want to go home now." Maura said.

"When am I ever going to get it through your head that I am trying to protect you? That is my job; my boss is not just going to let you go home. "

She was silent, more so than she had been the last few days, she didn't even pick her book back up. Great now I feel bad for upsetting a human. What is wrong with me?

"You want to go outside or something?" I asked knowing she desperately wanted fresh air after being in the house for a little over a week.

She got up from her place at the table and walked towards the door. I watched her open the door and walk out. There was a trail behind the house that I led Maura to and then walked behind her a ways letting her enjoy this on her own. Her frustration was gone soon after, along with mine. I enjoyed watching her, she was so different than any human I had ever meet, she had this vibration about her that just sucked you right in. When this job was over it was going to be hard to leave her behind.

My movements stopped. Why would I even think that, she was a job nothing more, so why do I have this pain in my chest when I think about leaving her?

"Jane." Maura called.

I looked up at her, and I swear for the first time in my existence my breath was taken away, the look on her face her emotions in that second, nothing I had ever felt before.

Her smile faded.

"What's wrong Jane are you not enjoying this?" Maura asked.

"Yeah I am Maura, I'm just keeping watch."

"Can you feel it Jane?"

"Feel what Maura?"

"The sunshine, wind, anything?"

"I feel it all through you Maura." I said with a smile.

She walked over to me, close of enough I could feel the beating of her heart.

"Do it." Maura said.

"Do what?" I asked her confused.

"Your thing when you get into my head."

"Are you sure? You said I was invading last time."

"I give you permission."

I hesitated for several seconds.

"It's ok Jane." Maura said in a whisper.

I took her hands in my again, closed my eyes and I was in her head. I had lied to her when I said I could feel it through her, because what I was feeling then didn't compare to this at all. The feel of the sun on my face or rather Maura's face was a wonderful feeling, the smells that invaded my mind made this experience so much greater. I hate to admit I wanted to stay there for a lot longer than I was able to. It was all ripped away from me when Frankie appeared out of nowhere; I pulled back from Maura so fast I thought I had hurt her. That's when my pain started.

It happened quickly, and didn't give me time to figure out was going on. I was on the ground in two second, my head pounding with the most excruciating pain. If someone was trying to get to Maura I didn't know because I couldn't get away from the pain long enough to look up and find out.

The pain only lasted a good five minutes, but it felt like hours. When the pain was bearable I looked up, expecting to see the forest around the house, but all I saw was ma's kitchen.

How did we get here? I asked myself. Then I remembered Frankie, he had got us here I didn't even remember moving. I stood up the pain only a memory now.

I looked at Frankie, and then my mother.

"Where's Maura?" I asked starting to think Frankie had left her behind.

"In the bathroom." Frankie answered.

"What was that?" I asked.

"Your father is working on it." My mother answered.

I left them in the kitchen while I went to check on Maura. What I found was an empty bathroom.

**Let me know what you think. **


	6. Chapter 6

I concentrated on all of Maura's emotions; she was close I could feel that much. I started looking in each room, it didn't take me long to find her. I walked into my old room, and there she was.

"What are you doing in here?"

Maura looked up startled.

"I'm sorry." Maura said. She was frightened, Maura was a human very easy to read.

I walked over to her, and leaned down until I was face to face with her.

"Hey look at me."

She did as I asked.

"What are you sorry for?"

"It was my fault what happened. Did I do something wrong?"

"It wasn't your fault, everything you did was perfect. You have no reason to be sorry."

"Are you still in pain?"

"No I'm all better now."

I took her hand in mine, and willingly let her in my head. I let her in long enough to let her see I was no longer in pain, and then pulled away. It took her a few seconds to grasp what happened.

"Your mind is so beautiful Jane."

"Not as beautiful as yours."

I put my hand back out for her to take.

"Come on lets go see what my mother is up to."

Maura grabbed my hand; I helped her to her feet we got to the door when she pulled back on my arm. I turned to look at her.

"Is something wrong Maura?" I asked.

"I just wanted to say thank you, I know I have been horrible to you this last week I just don't go for the weird things I live my life by scientific study, and I couldn't put any of those studies to use on you and it was frustrating."

"No worries Maura nothing I couldn't handle." I said with a smile.

Maura then wrapped her arms around me. I stood there for several second not knowing what to do. I had never been hugged by a human before. My mind was all over the place in those few seconds. Do I hug her back? If I don't will she think I'm being rude? What will the higher ups think about this? Finally I did the most reasonable thing. When my arms slid around her I heard her sigh of contentment. A smile came to my face, and I closed my eyes and just went with it.

"Thank you Jane." Maura said when she pulled back all too soon.

The rest of our day was filled with laughter; my mother could be a great host if she ever tried. I could tell she was a bit nervous because she had never had a human in her home before.

When my father finally showed back up, I followed him into his study, so we could take.

"What happened today?" I asked.

"We are not sure yet, but we did narrow it down to Tommie, that's the only person who would do something like that."

"Are they any closer to finding him?"

"I think so, but until then I want you to take Ms. Isles and yourself back to the safe house."

I turned to walk out when my father spoke again.

"And Jane stay indoors and remember she's a human whatever it is you think you are feeling make it go away, she is an assignment nothing more."

I nodded my agreement and then opened the door. I didn't walk to steps when I walked into Maura, I was too busy thinking about the conversation I just had to sense she was right there, and probably heard everything that was just said.

"Let's go." I said without looking at her.

I led her into the kitchen, said goodbye to my mother and Frankie then without thinking I just disappeared, with no care if it would make Maura sick or not. The two second time it took to get back to the house we had been staying at I decided my father was right I needed to stop. She was an assignment nothing more.

When both feet were on ground again Maura was on her way to the bathroom. I didn't follow; I just tuned her emotions out. This was going to be like any other assignment.

I was so in tuned to tune Maura out I didn't feel her come back into the room.

"I would love it if you could change your means of travel."

I didn't let on that she snuck up on me, just continued what I was doing.

"It's the fastest way to get where I'm going; I'm not going to change it because a human wants me to."

"Because I'm just an assignment right?" Maura said her anger showing.

"You were never supposed to hear that."

"What your father said, it's not true because you don't feel Jane.

I turned to stare at her.

"That's not true I feel every human emotion there is to feel."

"But you don't actually feel it, your angry now because I am. So when your father said what you think you feel, what was he talking about?"

"I don't know, why does it matter?"

"You don't know the emotion or you don't know what he was talking about?"

I turned away from her; if I was going to lie to her I didn't want to do it to her face.

"I don't know what he was talking about. Now I think it's time you went to sleep, it's been a long day and I know you're tired."

Maura turned to leave the room, taking her anger with her. I tuned out her emotions again expecting to feel nothing, which was a normal thing when I wasn't with a human, but there was still something there, an emotion that I couldn't explain because I had never felt it before. What is wrong with me? I asked myself again.

**I should have got this out days ago, but ive been busy. **

**I still own nothing, and all mistakes are still my own.**

I tuned back into Maura, so I would stop feeling that unexplainable emotion all by its self. Hurt too much to feel it by its self. Hurt what the hell? I don't even know what hurt felt like, unless I was feeling it through a human.

I needed this assignment to be over with so I could stop feeling like this. I felt Maura calm down; when I was sure she was asleep I made my way into the bedroom. I touched her hand and made my way into her mind again.

I was forced out her head after only a few minutes. I looked up to find out what had forced me out, only to come face to face with Tommie.

"Hello Janie."

I touched Maura's had, I was going to get her out of there only to be stopped when Tommie appeared in front of me.

"No you don't." Tommie said as he grabbed my hand and we were both gone.

I meant to take Maura to the higher ups; I know they could protect her, but changed courses when Tommie had come with me.

When we landed again we were in the forest outside the house.

"What do you want from her Tommie?"

"That's no concern to you Janie, just let me do what I came to do." Tommie said as he disappeared. I followed right behind.

I appeared in the bedroom, Maura was awake and Tommie was with her, and he was holding the only weapon ever made to kill an angel, which had been banished a long time ago.

"You're too slow Janie."

The next few minutes felt like hours, I watched as Tommie brought the weapon up, and then felt another angel appear.

"Go!" This stranger said. Only it was not spoken aloud.

I didn't have time to dwell on the fact this stranger had just invaded my mind, because I was on the move. I was at Maura's side in a matter of seconds, and then we were both gone from that house.

I was going to take her to the high ups, but something told me not to, and I had a pretty good idea where it had came from, so I took her to the only place I knew to go, my house.

**Let me know what you think of this chapter.**

**I should have another chapter posted tomorrow. **


	7. Chapter 7

**I still own nothing and mistakes are still mine.**

I appeared in the bathroom, I knew I had made the right choice when Maura emptied her stomach. She was terrified, and exhausted all at once. I carried her to my bedroom and laid her on the bed, which I had never used. Her whole body was shaking. I lay with her and wrapped my arms around her. I wanted to reassure her everything was ok. I tuned out her emotions, and let her in mine head. Instantly she calmed down. In my head she didn't feel afraid; she only felt that one emotion I still had no name for.

I let her stay there until she fell asleep then I pulled her out, so I could stay alert, and ready in case Tommie showed up again. My mind continued to go back to that stranger. He was an angel I could feel that, but he wasn't one I knew of.

My thoughts immediately stopped when I felt him again, he was close. I pulled myself away from Maura and let myself disappear and reappear in my kitchen. The stranger was leaning against my counter like he owned the place.

"How did you know I was here?" I asked.

"It's not hard to sense the human." He said.

"Where's Tommie?"

"He's taken care of. Now I need to."

"Wait stop, what do you mean he's taken care of." I said, stopping him in whatever he was about to say.

"He's fine, if that's what you're asking. He'll no longer come after the human." He said, sounding very confident in himself.

"How did you do that?" I asked.

"Let's not worry about that right now, I'll tell you later if that's what you want. Right now I need to help you protect this place from the higher powers."

"Why would I want to do that? I'm not going to run away from the higher ups I'm not like that."

Maura had woken up I could feel her emotions come back, and she was listening to every word that was spoken.

"It's either you help me protect this place from them or they will find you, and the human, and erase her memory do you really want that?"

I was starting to get frustrated, correction Maura was starting to get frustrated. Sometimes it was really hard to separate the two.

"Why would they do that? I asked, Maura's frustration showing.

"You think they don't know what you feel for her? They know, and that's their way of erasing the problem."

"I don't feel anything for her. We can't feel remember?"

"Of course, but I was in your head Jane, I know exactly what you feel for her."

"I can't even tell you what that is, so how would you know what it is?"

"Because I've felt it before that's how I know." He said, his frustration coming out as well.

Then like lighting I put two and two together, and knew exactly who this stranger was.

"What do you want from her?" I asked.

"I only want to help, I deserve to give her that much."

"You don't deserve anything when it comes to her."

Pain ran across his face when I said that, but he can't feel pain.

"What are you?" I asked.

"Jane we could go at this all night long or you can let me help you."

He was done talking I could sense that much, so he was hiding something from me, something I would find out.

"Do what you need to do, but I'm not helping if the higher ups do find us I don't want to get in trouble for helping you." I said, and then disappeared.

I was back with Maura in just a second. Her frustration was gone in an instance.

"Who was that?" She asked.

"Someone who's going to help us, now you need to get some more sleep." I said, while getting back in the bed, so I could be close to her again in case she needed me.

"I'm not tired any more Jane."

"Maura please don't fight me on this."

Maura threw herself back on her pillow closed her eyes, but she wasn't going back to sleep.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Meditating."

I watched her, humans did some weird things, that's what I got out of this whole experience, but I didn't know if it was all humans or just Maura. Maura loved expensive clothes, shoes where her passion, and she did this meditating thing that I had never heard of before, but it kept her emotions at bay, and I was able to lay back and put my own mind to work.

I was going to let him protect us from the higher ups; did that make me like Tommie? What did he mean when he said he had taken care of Tommie? What is he? I know he's no angel, but he had all the characters of one. He was no longer human either.

Could I really trust Patrick Doyle? Trust him with his own daughter?

So many question, ones I had no answer to, but the biggest one that I hadn't even tried to touch yet was what I was feeling for Maura.

Patrick said he knew exactly what I was feeling, he could have told me what it was, but I was starting to have a pretty good idea what exactly it was. The only emotion I had never felt myself or through someone else's emotions.

Love was the emotion I was feeling.

**Sorry its so short, I am hoping the next one will be longer.**

**to warmandfuzzies awesome idea, but I wouldnt even know where to begin with his charater. :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**I am so sorry, I wanted to have this out to you guys a week ago, ive just been so busy the last few weeks, my days will now calm down enough for me to really get going on this story.**

**I still own nothing and mistakes are still my own.**

Doyle stayed around for days he never came back to my apartment but he was around I could sense him. The more I pictured his face, the more I could see that Maura shared a lot of his features. Maura was oblivious as to who he was, for that I was glad I didn't want to have to explain to her that her biological father was an angel turned human turned part angel part I had no clue.

It was beginning to be really hard for me to tune out Maura's emotions, she was restless, she wanted to leave this place, wanted to feel the sunshine on her face. She never voiced it, but I could feel it.

I watched her go through some of the books I had in my apartment, she didn't seem too happy about any of them; they were not her normal read. I reacted faster than my mind could tell me no, and in two seconds I was by her side, I touched my hand to her shoulder, I felt her fright at my touch which only lasted a second, and then I was giving her back everything she had let me experience that day when we had been outside.

When it was over I started to pull away, but felt her hand grab mine. "Thank you." She said when she looked up at me. I pulled my hand away from hers, but not before she felt the scare that was there. We both looked down at my hands; Maura's fingers were lightly running over it.

"How did you get this?" She asked when she finally looked back up at me.

"It's nothing, some crazy guy who didn't know who he was messing with." I said.

"Tell me about it?" Maura asked I could tell she was interested, I watched her walk to the table and sit down, she was waiting on me. I took the seat across from her.

"It really was nothing." I said when I sat down; I felt her frustration come back when she thought I wasn't going to tell her. "A few years ago I was assigned to this woman, I always try to stay close to the person I am trying to protect, but with her I didn't, and before I knew it this guy had her tied up in an old basement. I went to try to save her without knowing what I was up against."

I watched Maura flinch. "What happened when you got to the basement?" Maura asked.

"He hit me in the back of the head with a two by four, it didn't hurt just took me by surprise, and I knew I couldn't react like an angel, I was a human to the two of them, and so I took everything without fight because I couldn't revile who I really was. This guy was crazy, he pinned me to the floor with scalpel's through my hands, that's what caused these." I said while holding up my hands for Maura to see. "If I could have reacted sooner I could have healed myself sooner, and no scare would have been left behind. It took him a long time to get to the angle so the woman wouldn't be able to see how I over powered him, took me two seconds to kill him another hour before I could get her to the hospital and then heal myself."

Maura sat there in silence for several seconds. "Did you ever see her again? And you can heal yourself."

She was really surprised about it.

"No I never saw her again, but there was a good story in the newspaper the next day about me." I said with a smile. "Yes I can heal myself, I could have healed her but they wouldn't let me, I tried."

"Who are they? I've heard you talk about them all the time and still have no idea who they are."

"They are my bosses, they assignee me to people, they tell me what I can and cannot do."

"I heard that angel the other night; will they really erase my memory?" Maura asked worry coming through her emotions.

"Yes they will, but there's no need to worry, you will still remember who you are what you do, you will just no longer remember me. That's the way they want it."

"Why do they not want me to remember you, you saved my life, I have been living with you for a while, they can't just take that away."

"They don't care; they just want to keep their presences a secret." That's the only way I knew how to explain the higher ups.

"Can I see you do it?" Maura asked.

I was surprised she actually asked I knew she wanted to ask me, but didn't think she would.

"You want to see me heal myself?" I asked even though I knew the answer.

"Yes Jane, and only because I am interested, you have to understand I live by science, and everything about you interest me because science will never be able to explain you."

I left the table and went into the kitchen brought a knife back with me, I had her full attention the second I sat back down. I put pulled the sleeve from my shirt up, when I put the knife up to my arm I heard Maura take in a breath and I looked up at her, she looked right back at me. I felt the knife go in, but there was no pain involved. We only had to wait just a second before the skin closed its self.

"That's amazing Jane." Maura said with a smile. I watched her pick the knife up. "Do you mind?" Maura asked.

"Do your worse." Then I felt the knife go in once again. Before I could heal myself Maura had turned the knife back on herself, she cut the palm of her hand. When I realized what she had planned it was too late. It felt like I couldn't heal myself fast enough, I got to her as soon as I could.

"Why did you do that?" I asked when I finished healing her.

"I wanted to know what it felt like Jane."

"Maura I am here to protect you not let you hurt yourself, I can't stand to see you hurt Maura, I…"

"You what Jane?"

"Nothing, just don't do that again." I said as I walked away. I had upset her again.

**Let me know what you think, and that you are still reading.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I am so sorry that i was late getting this out, but here it is.**

**I still own nothing and mistakes are my own. If anyone knows where I can find a beta I would be happy to take the help.**

"Doyle." I repeat again, for the third time, I know he's close, and he can hear me.

"Dammit Doyle, I need to speak to you."

"What's so important Rizzoli?"

I spin around; he's the only one that can ever sneak up on me.

"We need to talk."

"You mentioned that, so what is it?"

I knew exactly what I wanted to say, but had no idea how to get it out.

"You have something to say, just spit it out Rizzoli." Doyle said.

"How do you know that's how I feel about Maura?" I asked.

"I've been in your head Rizzoli, and there's only been one time in my life I've ever felt that, and I was willing to give up my angel status for it, are you?"

"I honestly don't know."

"That's what I thought; maybe you should put some more thought into this before you start asking questions." Doyle said, and then was gone.

That man never stuck around for anything. I said to myself.

Maura still had herself looked in the bedroom, I could get myself in easily if I wanted to, but I wanted to give her some time before I just went in. She was still upset with me, because I had gotten upset with her for cutting herself. I thought she would understand, but I was wrong.

"Humans." I mumbled to myself. "Can't live with them, can't live without them."

I made it to the bedroom and knocked on the door. "Maura open up."

After no reply. "Maura I'm going to come in if you don't open this door." still no reply.

I closed my eyes and in seconds I was in the room with Maura. She was reading a book, and listening to a cd, and didn't even look up at me when she spoke. "Do you angels not know the concept of privacy."

"I knocked." I said.

She put her book up and turned to face me. "What do you want Jane?"

"I want to apologize." I said.

"You have nothing to apologize for; I should be the one to apologize. I'm sorry Jane." she said.

"Maura, I made you upset shouldn't I be the one to say sorry."

"You don't interact with humans much do you?" Maura asked.

"Humans are actually a big part of my job, but I still don't understand them, I don't understand you, I don't understand human emotions, there's just too many to keep up with. Sometimes your happy others sad, why does it change so much?"

Maura smiled. "As much as i would like to explain human emotion to you we just don't have enough time for that. The human mind and emotions is a very complex thing it could take a very long time to explain everything, especially to someone that doesn't know anything about it."

"Could you explain love to me Maura?" I wasn't going to ask that question, but it came out before I could stop it.

I watched Maura for several seconds; she was trying to come up with a way to explain it.

"That's a tough one Jane; I've never had to try to explain it before." I searched her emotions, but didn't get a lot of information, while I waited for her to explain.

"Explaining love could be very different from one person to the next, but in my opinion love is when you would put your happiness aside for one you love, when you want to do everything you can to make that person happy, you never want to hurt that person, when you try to protect them from everything you can, you would lay down your life for that one person."

I listened to everything she had to say, and I would have done all that for her. In those few seconds of Maura trying to explain to me what love was, the only thought that came to mind was Doyle's right. A smile came to my face, and I had to stop myself from laughing.

"Maura can I try something?" I asked when Maura finished.

"Anything Jane."

That's all I needed to hear before I was at Maura's side. She didn't expect me to come at her so face, I felt her surprise.

"Sorry." I said two seconds before I grabbed her face between my hands. She didn't have to ask what I was doing, because she already knew. I looked into her eyes, and got lost in them.

"Jane." Maura said, and then her lips were on mine, and I was in her head. I had no control over my own powers, I was in her head in seconds I felt her lips on mine and mine on hers, I felt every one of her emotions it was just waves and waves of emotions, some of them I knew the others I got lost on. The only thing I knew to do was pull her closer to me. In those few minutes, I saw the life we could have together, I saw it all, I could be human, and live this life with Maura.

Maura pulled away all too soon. I wasn't for sure what to say, I had a lot, but only one thing came out of my mouth. "Why?"

"Why what Jane?"

"Why would you let me do that? You don't even know me."

"I know enough Jane. You don't let your guard much, but you just did, when I was in your head I felt love Jane, that's what love is." Then her lips were on mine again.

As I listened to the changing of the music and heard the sound of a piano, Maura pulled me back with her towards the bed, and for the first time in my life I felt what it was like to make love to someone, felt everything all through Maura, and for the first time in my life I was truly happy, I knew what I wanted in life, and that was Maura. I would give up my wings for this woman.

I stayed in here head long after she fell asleep. Her dreams were of me. When I finally pulled out of her head, I went into the living room, and was started when I found Doyle sitting on my couch reading the newspaper like he owned the place.

"Put anymore thought into it?" he asked.

"Yes I have, and would like to spend my days as a human. How did you do it?"

"I clipped my wings." He said as he put his paper down.

"Tell me how to do it Doyle." I said.

"You need to go talk to your bosses." Doyle said.

"What about Maura?" I asked.

" "I'll keep an eye on her."

"That doesn't make me feel any better."

"She's my daughter Jane, I'll protect her."

I didn't wake Maura to tell her I was leaving because I planned to be back before she woke. I gave her a kiss and then disappeared.

When I appeared in front of the higher ups, the first person I saw was my father. This was going to be hard to explain with him here. I said to myself.

"Where's Ms. Isles?" one of the higher ups asked.

"That's not important; I've come to talk about me." I said I didn't risk a look at me father, I didn't want to see the disappointment.

"You tell us where Ms. Isles is or we will the recycle you."

"I'll fall from grace before I tell you where she's at." I said.

"You've decided for us then Rizzoli."

Before anything else was said, and before I could react I saw a bright light.

I awoke in a field rain pouring down on me with no memory of ever being an angel.

**This chapter was a very diffcult chapter to write and I know that some things did not sound right, but thats the best I could do.**

**Let me know what you think of this chapter.**

**And the song that if I could have got in there would have been Beth/Rest by Bon iver the piano version, If you've never heard it you can look it up on youtube beautiful song, which i think goes perfect for this couple.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

I awoke from the rain hitting my face I was cold, but it didn't feel right, I wasn't used to this. My body ached, I had no idea where I was or who I was, but I knew I had to get myself up and moving staying here was not an option.

Walking just a few steps I felt light headed, something was wrong with me, but I had no idea what. I felt like I needed to be somewhere, like someone needed me, and it made my heartache not knowing where that place was, almost like someone was calling out to me, and I couldn't hear them.

I walked for miles, just as I was close enough to see the lights of a house my legs gave out, and I was on the ground again. I looked up at the sky, and I had this sudden urge to curse the heavens as if they had put me here. My body shivered, I wanted nothing more than to get up and walk again, but my body was not cooperating with me. My eyes closed on their own and the next thing I knew I was waking up expecting to be on the ground but I wasn't, I was laying on a bed a very nice bed.

I let myself get lost in the blankets, and then jumped up when I realized I had no idea where I was. When my feet hit the ground I looked down at myself and couldn't stop the grumble that came out. Whoever it was that dressed me sure did have high standards, and then another thought came to mind, what if I was in some crazy killers house?

I felt my heart pick up speed, and another thought came to mind. Beating in my chest doesn't feel right either; I dismissed that thought quickly and went back to the crazy killer. I looked around the room, there was nothing I could use as a weapon unless I wanted to use one of the many books that were in this room, I found one that would for sure hurt someone, and made my way out of the room.

I made sure to be a quiet as I could. I made it to a huge living area and my searching for the crazy killer stopped as I took a look around. This person was rich, was the first thought that came to mind.

"You're awake." I heard as I nearly jumped out of my skin.

I spun around ready to use the book, but immediately stopped when I saw a well-dressed woman, who looked nothing like a crazy killer, but my grip didn't falter, you never knew. That thought made me feel bad.

"I'm sorry if I frightened you." the lady spoke.

"Its fine ma'am, I just didn't expect anyone to be behind me."

"You're probably wondering how you get here. Am I right?" the woman asked.

"Yes I am." I said only to realize I hadn't really thought about that, but I didn't want to tell her exactly what I had been thinking about.

"My husband found you outside by the road last night, it's a wonder no one ran over you."

If they were nice enough to get me out of the road, they shouldn't be some crazy killer I thought to myself as I sat the book down on the table.

I watched as the woman's eyes took a look at the book.

"The sound of music, one of my daughter's favorites." This woman said almost like she wasn't speaking to me, the sound of her voice told me she had this regret, but of what? She looked back up at me.

"Can I ask your name? The woman asked.

I opened my mouth to speak, but nothing came out. I knew my name I did, it was right there, but I just couldn't get my mind to form it.

"I don't know." I said honestly.

"Do you know where you came from." she asked.

"The field a few miles away." I answered.

That probably wasn't the answer she was looking for but it's the place I remember waking up in, and the only thing I could remember, everything else was just a blur if I even tried to set my mind on it my head felt like it would explode any second.

"I don't know." those being the only words I could form.

This stranger thought it would be best to take me to see a doctor. She had me in the car and was driving into town before I was able to process it.

"Ma'am can I ask your name?"

"Of course, I should have told you sooner, Constance Isles."

when she said the last name, it was like my heart stopped for several seconds and then started again, her name was familiar I knew it, but I couldn't place it.

**Maura's POV**

I awoke the next morning alone, I had expected it. I got up showered and dressed. I left the bedroom expecting to see Jane, but only found the stranger Jane had been arguing with the last few days. He looked up as I walked in the room.

"Where's Jane?" I asked.

"She had some business to take care of, she won't be back anytime soon." The stranger said.

What did he mean she wouldn't be back anytime soon?

"She has to be back." I said feeling nervous about this whole situation.

"It's seems her business will take her longer than expected, and I need to get you somewhere safe."

My mind told me to not go anywhere with this stranger, but my heart was telling me it was fine.

"Where is it that we should go?" I asked.

"Do you have a place no one knows about?" he asked me.

I knew of several places we could go that I had told no one about, but if Jane came back I didn't want her to not be able to find us.

"What if Jane comes back and can't find us?"

He seemed a little frustrated that I asked.

"Maura, Jane's not going to be coming back anytime soon. What she did running away from her bosses and keeping you safe, she broke the rules. She went to talk to her bosses last night, they were non to happy to see her, and they banished her back on earth."

He turned to walk off then, but I knew he was keeping something from me.

"When you say banished, what do you mean?"

He stopped walking, but didn't turn to look at me as he spoke.

"They clipped her wings Maura, she is no longer an angel and she has no memory of you"

He then left my sight, but I didn't notice. My mind stopped forming thoughts right when he told me that Jane no longer remembered me. She was the only person that ever truly showed me love, and now she's gone, how do I just get over something like that?

**Jane's point of view.**

Constance drove me back to her house as soon as we finished with the doctor. He wasn't able to give us a reason for my memory loss, he said I was fine, and that maybe I was blocking it myself, maybe something real bad happened and to protect myself I was blocking the memory, maybe he was right.

On our way back to Constance's house I looked down at my hands and found two matching scars, and I didn't notice until I saw them that they hurt, but not like it just happened, just like it was going to rain.

I was right because it rained again that night.

Constance wouldn't let me leave until I actually had somewhere to go, she didn't want to just leave me in the rain.

I had yet to meet Mr. Isles, and was surprised to see him the next morning at the table.

"Look at you, your dry this morning." he said as I walked into the dining room.

"You must be Mr. Isles." I said.

"Your right, but please call me William, Mr. Isles just makes me feel old."

I had to laugh at that. He had kind eyes, so I assumed he was no crazy killer.

"Sit I would like to talk to you for a few, if that's alright?" William asked.

I sat across from him, and waited for him to start talking. "Constance and I had a conversation this morning. She told me about the memory loss, and she doesn't want to just let you go, she really does have a kind heart even if she doesn't show it much, but that's not the point I'm getting at here." he smiled. "I would like to offer you a job of sorts, i have a some animals that i need taken care of and I'm not always here, and Constance can't do it, she didn't even want animals, but I've always had a liking to them, but only if you want to do it or until someone comes and claims you, you'll have yourself a room, we will provide your food, and anything else you may need."

This was a very kind offer, but I wasn't even sure if I knew how to take care of animals. "I'm not sure I would even know how to take care of animals." I said a little unsure.

"I'll walk you through everything you need to know, if you take the job."

What the hell, I could do it. "Ok, show me what needs to be done."

William walked me out to the barn I hadn't seen the day before. I seen so many animals in so little time I almost changed my mind, until we came to the very last animal in the barn.

It was the most beautiful horse I had ever seen.

"This one here was my daughters." William said, with a hint of regret.

I wanted to ask so much, but stayed quiet. I walked to the corral with the horse, and it walked right up to me. This was such a sweet animal. William watched this scene.

"he usually don't like people, the only person he's ever really liked was my daughter, I once told her that animals could sense healing hands, I'm not sure if I was correct but later in life she became a doctor, a dead people doctor at that."

I watched the smile on his face, and could stop myself from asking.

"Where's your daughter now?"

"She's the chief medical examiner in Boston."

I felt like I should know her, but pushed that thought away. I didn't want to push him any further so I left it be and looked back at the horse that had been trying to get my attention again.

"What's his name?" I asked. "Un petit ange, which mean little angel in French." I couldn't help but smile at that.

**Maura's point of view.**

Doyle packed up my things; we came to my parent's beach house. Where we've been for a few weeks now, and every day I would wake up and asked if he knew anything about Jane, everyday it was the same answer.

He had no idea where she was, and because she was no longer an angel he could no longer sense her. Every day I would feel that let down, I didn't know why I put myself through that every day, but the letdown feeling was better than feeling my heart break little by little every day.

I took many walks by the beach wondering where Jane might be, wondering if she was alone, if it was hard on her to feel the changes of being a human, knowing what all these emotions were.

Wondering if any part of her remembered me. Doyle wasn't much of a talker, so my days were quiet, the only sound were the sounds of the waves.

Day by day the quiet got to me and I swear I started hearing things a few times I thought I heard Jane, and then when I would go into the room her voice came from she would be gone, I was slowly going in sane.

**Jane's point of view.**

Animals could be a great company, I took a great liking to un petit ange, he had such a calming effect on me.

At night when everyone was asleep I would go down to the barn and let un petit ange out of his pin, and I would take him walking which he seemed to enjoy. Sometimes we would just walk others I would sit on the ground, and look at the stars, he never left my side.

On those nights I felt like there was something out there waiting on me, like I needed to get back to something, but it frustrated me to no end not knowing what it was.

**Let me know if your still interested in this.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thanks for all the reviews so far. **

**I got a review on chapter 8 from afret2010 and i meant to answer that question a long time ago, I have only seen parts of that movie, but now im going to have to watch all of it now that you mentioned it. **

**I still own nothing. **

Chapter 11

_"You have to come back to me." I saw the hurt on her face._

_I moved to get closer to her, and she got even further away from me._

_"I don't even know who you are." I said because it was the truth._

_"Jane please come back, I need you." This time the agony in her voice was the only thing I heard._

_I watched her reach out for me, but as I went to reach my hand out to her she disappeared._

I woke up in a cold sweat, I had had been having this dream for weeks, each time I would, I went to reach out to her she would disappear, and then I would wake up and I would feel so heart broken. I had no idea who this person was but her green eyes haunted my dreams nightly and I had no escape from this agony each night.

I crawled out of bed knowing there was no point in trying to go back to sleep. I looked at the clock on the bedside table and let myself get frustrated. It was only four in the morning and I had a long day ahead of me, and with only a few hours of sleep I knew I would be a long day.

I got in the shower and let the warm water caress my body, some days I never wanted to leave the shower it's like my body craved the warm water like I had never experienced it before.

I let my mind wonder to the woman in my dream as I was getting dressed. Those green eyes were tattooed in my mind, sometimes I would be taking care of the animals and I would flash back to those eyes and I would drop what I was doing and feel this aching inside me almost like a part of me was missing, all I wanted to do in those times is crawl in a ball and cry it was one of the worst feeling I've had, at least since my memory was gone, who knows what i had felt before then.

I made my way down to the barn, and greeted un petit ange with our normal greeting.

"How was your night un petit ange?" He would nudge my hand.

"Mine was just about the same." another nudge.

"I had that dream again." this time I got nothing from him.

"Yeah, I know I think I'm going insane too. But what if I'm dreaming about someone from my past, what if she is the key to learning who I was before? Do you think I should try to find her? This time he nudged my face.

"I guess that's a no." I laughed and then got him some food.

I let him eat out of my hand for a few minutes and then filled up the place for his food, gave him a pat on the head.

"I'll see you later un petit ange, maybe tonight we can go walking." He nudged me again.

"You like that idea, don't you buddy." after another nudge and pat I left him to eat on his own.

I feed and watered each animal with care. They were starting to really grow on me, but the only one I had an understanding with was un petit ange.

Hours later I went back to un petit ange, and started to get him ready for the walk I promised him when I spotted William watching me form the door to the pin.

"Sneaking up on someone was something I thought you didn't do." I said while continuing getting the saddle hooked up and ready to go.

"I don't normally, but you seemed very in tune to what you're doing, I didn't want to mess you up."

"It's fine do you need something?" I said while turning around to look at him.

"No I just came out here to see how the animals are. You ever ride him?" he asked while indicating un petit ange.

"No, I don't ride I just take him for a walk, change of scenery, he seems to like it." I said with a smile.

"Would you like to try?"

"Maybe one day, but not today."

"it's not that hard, you get him at full speed out in the open with no trees and close your eyes it's almost like flying."

I smiled. "I guess you tried it a time or two?"

"No I haven't but my daughter explained it to me once."

That faraway look came to his face again.

"Why don't you call your daughter and tell her you would like to see her?"

"She doesn't want to see me or her mother."

I didn't want to pry so for the second time I just let it be, finished getting un petit ange ready to go, when I turned back around to face the door William had been he was gone. A part of me wanted to go search for him to make sure he was ok but I figured even if he wasn't he would want to talk about it with a stranger.

It was only early afternoon when un petit ange and I made it to the river a short ways from the isles home. While I let un petit ange get a drink I sat on the ground, and really noticed how tired I was, before I knew it I had let myself fall asleep, and I was back into the same dream I had woken up from.

_"Where are you? You have to tell me." those hunting green eyes stared at me from afar. I didn't move I knew if I did she would she would disappear._

_"Who are you?" I asked._

_Every part of me wanted to get closer to really see her._

_"Jane please answer my question." she sounded desperate. I moved only am inch and she was gone._

**Maura's point of view.**

I awoke again, with Doyle standing over me.

"Did it work?" he asked.

"No every time she goes to move towards me I wake up, can you fix that?"

"No I can only let you in her dream I can't fix everything else, my powers are not what they used to be. Does she remember you in anyway?"

I wanted to scream at him tell him to fix this, to get her back at my side, but I knew yelling at him wasn't going to fix anything.

"She has no clue of who I am. Why did they do this to her?"

"She broke the rules; she knew what she was getting herself into."

I had been asking all these question over the last few weeks but there was one I still hadn't asked and I figured now would be a good time.

"Why are you not an angel anymore? What are you?"

Doyle hesitated for several seconds opened his mouth to speak and then stopped, he turned to leave.

"That's not fair you can't start to answer my question and then just leave." I said to his back.

He stopped and turned to look at me again.

"Find us somewhere else to go, I've been using my powers just enough for them to find us, we have to keep moving." he said and then he was gone again.

**Jane's point of view.**

I awoke from that dream again, the sun was setting. I had been out here for hours but only felt like I had slept for just a few minutes.

I looked around for un petit ange. It didn't take me long to find him, he was only a few feet away from me.

"Why did you let me sleep so long buddy?" he answered by walking to me.

"You ready to go?" he nudged me and I knew he was.

We walked back to the barn with the sunset at our backs, and open field ahead of us. After I got un petit ange back in his pin and ready for the night, I went in the main house expecting both isles to be in bed for the night, but to my surprise both were still awake.

They were in a hushed conversation, and I didn't want to disturb, but William caught me before I could get down the hall.

"Could you come here for a minute? We have some news we would like to share with you."

I walked into the kitchen where they were Constance didn't look herself almost like she wanted to leave.

"Is everything ok? Should I leave?" I asked not knowing what to expect.

I knew at some point they would tell me to leave every day I woke up a kind of expecting it.

"No, we don't want you to leave, but we would like to know if you would mind staying in the room we have in the barn, we're not kicking you out we just..." he stopped for several second and then started again. "Our daughter called today and asked if she could come stay with us, she's in some kind of trouble, and we don't want you involved in it."

"What kind of trouble? Anything I can help with?"

"No, but thanks for the offer." Constance finally spoke.

"When will she be here, when do I need to move to the barn?"

"If you could move there tomorrow, she should be here in the next couple of days." the phone rang then, and William went to answer it, so I left down the hall and into the bedroom I had been using.

I figured why wait for tomorrow it's not like I would sleep tonight anyways, so I went ahead and moved the few things I did have into the barn, and went to see un petit ange. I watched him eat for a while.

"your owners going to be here in a few days, and then I'm not going to be around as often as before, I mean I'll still feed you but our walks will probably have to stop, I'm sure your owner will take over that."

He looked up at me while still chewing his food.

"Don't try to talk with your mouth open bud it's not good class." I laughed at my joke.

Time with un petit ange was the best time of day for me, he was like a god sent when I needed it most.


	12. Chapter 12

**I still own nothing.**

Chapter 12

I was ready to face my parents, it had been awhile, but I knew I had to. When Doyle suggested moving again, I knew that was the best place to go, and maybe it would finally give me the chance to talk to my parents, and I knew they would be there because that's where they were most of the time these days.

Doyle got our stuff ready and I held on to him while we disappeared into thin air, and then we were there. Only a few short miles out from the house, I told Doyle to do it that way, so they couldn't see us appear out of nowhere.

The short walk was actually nice. I only started to get nervous when I saw the house. Doyle must have sensed it because he told me to calm down. That's easier said than done.

As we got to the porch I didn't know whether to knock or just go in, but I never had to make that decision because my father opened the door for me.

"It's nice to see you Maura." he spoke and all my fears vanished.

I dropped the suitcases and went towards him. It was like I was a little girl again. He hugged me like he didn't ever want to let go. When I finally pulled back to look at him i noticed how the years had affected him.

"It's so good to see you daddy."

"It's even better to see you baby girl." As he said it I broke down with tears.

I cried for him, for my mother, and Jane. I wanted so much to tell him everything that had happened, tell him I was in love with someone and that she meant everything to me, and I needed to find her, but I didn't even know how to start that conversation. He would never believe me if I told him she was an angel and other angels took her away from me.

When the crying was finished and I introduced Doyle to my father we went inside where I caught sight of my mother, who had tears of her own.

Jane's point of view

I watched the exchange between William and his daughter from the window of the barn. I hadn't really got to see her, but I knew it was his daughter from the look on Williams face.

It made me happy for him to know that maybe now when he spoke of her he wouldn't have this sense of regret and sadness. I backed away from the window.

"Your owners here buddy." i said as I passed his pin.

I went to my room and looked through some of the books William had in here, I didn't have anything better to do so I decided to read.

An hour or so later I heard footsteps; I didn't want to intrude so I stayed in my room and decided to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"He's doing really good Maura." I heard William say.

They were talking about un petit ange.

"You think he remembers me?" I heard a woman ask.

The second I heard the voice my head felt like it was going to explode. I missed the rest of their conversation.

I was too busy dying, this had to be the closet anyone could come to death. That's all I kept thinking to myself. It wouldn't stop; it just continued to get worse as I heard their voices.

With the best of my ability I made it into the bathroom to look for something that would take this pain away, anything. I wanted to down a whole bottle of Tylenol when slowly but surely the pain subsided.

That's when I noticed they were leaving the barn and as her voice grew faint so did my headache.

"What the hell was that?" I said to no one.

I was relieved that it was gone, but trying to figure out why it was there in the first place.

Maura's point of view.

Being in this house going to the barn and seeing un petit ange brought back so many memories, some I had forgotten about until now.

This place right here was one of the best homes I had ever been in as a kid. We moved around a lot but this was it, this was home.

I had dinner with my parents, it was a nice dinner, and it wasn't awkward like the diners we had had when they had come to my place in Boston.

This time we actually had things to talk about, most importantly Doyle.

"So who's the man you came with?" my father asked about half way through dinner.

"He's helping me find a friend that's gone missing."

"How did this friend go missing?"

"We are not really for sure, but I'm going to find her, I'm going to make sure of it."

this was the time to tell them I was in love with a woman. They had never been biased before, and I was hoping that they wouldn't start now.

"Mom, dad I have something I want to tell you."

They looked at each other, and then finally my mother answered.

"What is it honey?"

"This friend, she's more than just a friend I love her more than anything and that's why it so important for me to find her."

I said all this in a rush without taking a breath trying to get it out as quickly as humanly possible.

I watched their faces for some kind of reaction, for horror or discussed, but I got neither one.

"If that's who you love we can't change it, as long as your happy we don't care who you love." my father said.

"I am happy or I was when I knew where she was, if she was ok, but now I just worry all the time, and I can't stop thinking about her."

"Love will do that to you honey, give me until tomorrow and I'll get a hold of my private investigator, and we'll see if we can find her."

I went to bed that night knowing they wouldn't find her, but feeling somewhat of relief knowing they knew I loved a woman and they didn't judge me because of it.


	13. Chapter 13

**I Still own nothing.**

Chapter 13

I woke up in a sweat my hearts pounding, I've had strange dreams before, but this topped the list. In my dream I was in this really bright white room, the white was almost blinding, but that wasn't the strangest part, there were people in this room lots of them, calling to me, so many different people I could see them, but the faces blurred as I got to them.

The voices sounded so familiar like I should know them. I feel like I could go insane trying to figure all this out. I just want someone to explain this all to me, tell me who I am, and who I was.

I get out of bed knowing sleep was the last thing I wanted to do. I got to the door to step out, and that pain came back, I didn't think it could be any worse than the last, but this pain was even more overbearing.

My vision blurred, my knees buckled standing was not an option. With my back to the door I slid to the floor. With my head in my hands, all I could do was wish this searing pain away. For just a second I wondered if I could make it to the bathroom to get some medicine to stop this pain, but I knew I wasn't going to move anywhere until this pain went away, and then when I thought I couldn't take anymore the pain left, I wanted to cry with relief, laugh anything.

I got out off the floor slowly afraid any kind of move I made would make the pain come back. I stepped out of the room just as slowly as I had when I got off the floor, and made my way to un petit ange, I could talk to him about all this, if only he could answer me maybe tell me what he thought of all this.

I was only a few feet away from him when I stopped in my tracks, there she was the woman in my dreams, laying there by un petit ange, she was asleep. My mind raced, who is she? What is she doing here? Why did I dream of her?

My body reacted before my mind could stop it. I knelt down next to her, I wanted to know who this stranger was, it was almost like she was pulling me to her I couldn't stop my movements. My hand was touching hers before I could stop it; I got the strangest feeling of deja vu.

I had done this before, it wasn't a thought it was real I knew it, I just couldn't put in place where and when I had done this before.

"Excuse me."

I heard from behind me, the voice sounded familiar, but it didn't come from either of the Isles. I stood and moved away from the woman from my dreams afraid this stranger was her husband or maybe boyfriend. I turned to look at him.

"I'm sorry." I said.

Although I really wasn't the urge to reach down and touch her again was so strong I had to fight not to. I was just going to walk away, but he spoke which stopped me in my tracks.

"Jane?"

Just one word, but it was enough to send my mind running with so many questions, but before I could ask, my pain was back.

"Jane."

I heard again, but then there was nothing but the pain to listen to.

I felt two strong hands pick me up; I hadn't even noticed I was on the ground again, and then I saw her again, she was standing in front of me, I saw her mouth moving but couldn't put together what was being said.

**Maura's point of view**

I had gone to the barn to see un petit ange not expecting to fall asleep, but when I woke up there was Jane, and Doyle. How did she get here? Why is she in pain? Those are the only thoughts coming to my mind.

I watch Doyle pick her off the ground, I was too stunned to help, and then finally my body reacted, this was Jane and something was wrong with her. I was standing in front of her before I knew what I was doing.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked Doyle.

"This is the higher ups way of making sure she doesn't remember you, she's in pain because of you Maura."

Knowing she was in pain because of me hurt more than not knowing where she was.

"How do I make it stop?"

"Go inside the main house get away from her."

"I can't just leave her Doyle not after just finding her." I said almost yelling at him.

"Please Maura I'm not trying to be mean, but it's the best thing for her."

My mind said stay but my heart said go, this was best for Jane, and I knew it.

**Jane's point of view**

The pain eased as she left, the woman from my dreams, she was leaving and all I wanted to do was run after her.

The stranger held on to me as I started to try to go after her.

"Don't all it will do is make the pain come back." he said.

I spun out of his hold and turned to look at him.

"You don't know that, she's connected with my past and I need to find out how."

"I know who you are Jane, I can tell you all you want to know."

"Tell me who she is."

"That's Maura, you love her, you just have to remember that."

"Who am I?"

"Your Jane Rizzoli, you caused the rebellion."

"What are you talking about?"

"All those dreams you've been having mean something, mean something to more people than just you. There's more than just Maura looking for you Jane half of the world of angels are looking for you."

I wasn't for sure if I had heard him right or not, I swore I heard angles, but that made no sense.

"What are you talking about?"

"Your life before this Jane was not taking care of animals, you meant something to a lot of people, meant something to Maura. You're an angel Jane a very good one, even if you did disobey your bosses. What you did caused a lot of things to happen."

"I'm not angel, I can't be that's not possible."

"It is possible Jane, and I'm going to help you remember who you are."

None of this made sense I wanted to believe him, because he knew her, but how could I believe I was an angel when I didn't believe angles existed?

**Sorry about being so slow with getting this out to you guys, I have just been really busy, but i will have the next chapter out to you guys in the next couple of days.**


	14. Chapter 14

**I still own nothing and mistakes are still my own.**

Chapter 14

For days now I have been listening to Doyle, but with nothing to show for it. Nothing was coming back to me; my past was still a mystery to me.

I knew the key to get it back, but every time I suggested it Doyle said no, said all it would do was cause me pain. I didn't care; I wanted to see her again. Knowing she was right there, but so far out of reach killed me.

"Can't we just stop for the day?" I asked.

I wanted today's trip down memory lane finished couldn't take any more of this disappointment.

"Not yet Jane, just remember one thing, and then we can call it good."

"Damn it Doyle I can't, how many times do I have to say it? It's not coming back to me, I need to see her."

"Get it together Rizzoli; I'm not letting you near her until I know you're not going to kill over with pain. If you start remembering other parts of your life then maybe the pain won't be so bad."

"I've tried ok, it's not coming back." I said less angry and more frustrated.

Doyle was in my face before i could stop him.

"The Rizzoli I knew wouldn't just give up without a fight."

"I don't even know what I'm fighting for, I'm not an angel anymore, don't even know what it's like being one, and why should I fight for them? They put me here."

"You're fighting for Maura, how can I get you to understand that, Maura is your main thought process here, no angles Maura understood?"

I only nodded my agreement.

"I'm going to take you somewhere, but don't fight me ok?"

Again I nodded with my agreement. His hands were on my arms and we were gone. The minute my feet it the ground again I emptied the contents of my stomach, Doyle seemed a bit irritated.

"What I'm not used to that."

He just rolled his eyes.

"You seriously just rolled your eyes at me?"

"I did Rizzoli, now on to more serious stuff."

He indicated with his hand that I should turn around.

"Those people there, those are all angles, all on your side. They all at one time felt something for their charges, but never once acted on it, they were too afraid of the higher ups. This is the rebellion I've been talking about. They want to fight to change the rules that have been in place for millions of years."

Before I could say anything, one of those angels was walking towards us.

"Janie you don't know how good it is to see you."

I wanted to make myself believe that I knew who this was, but nothing came to mind. He noticed it too.

"Janie it's me Tommie."

Nothing came to mind.

"It's ok Janie we'll make your memory come back."

All this was a little overbearing.

"Will you take me back now?" I asked while turning towards Doyle.

"Sure Rizzoli." Before I knew what was going on we were back in the barn.

I expected to get sick again but nothing happened.

"Come on." Doyle said while walking away from me.

I had to jog to catch up. We had almost made it to the main house when Doyle turned I almost ran into him.

"We are going to go into that house you are going to see Maura, and I'm going to take the pain away, if this doesn't bring your memory back, I don't know what will." Then he started walking again.

As soon as I stepped into the house and saw Maura I expected the pain to be there, but I all I felt was Doyle, he was in my head, I turned to look at him, but he wasn't even paying any attention to me. I looked towards Maura; she was sitting at the table with her parents eating breakfast. None of them had noticed me come in the back door, so I took the chance to really look at Maura, and then like she knew i was there her green eyes looked up and caught mine.

A smile came to her face, and my own as well. I then heard Doyle, but he wasn't speaking out loud.

"Go eat."

Hearing his voice in my head startled me, but it was enough to get me going. I walked towards the table, and sat down next to Maura, who hadn't stopped staring. William passed me the food.

"It's good to see you again Jane, and even more better to know what your name is." William said.

I looked him the eye and noticed the regret was no longer there. I smiled. This man loves him daughter even if she wasn't biologically his. My movements stopped. How did I know this? Is it even real? I thought to myself.

"It's real, she was adopted." I heard Doyle again.

I looked up to where I had last seen Doyle but he wasn't there anymore.

Then I felt Maura's hand on my arm watched her turn towards me but I had no idea what she was saying not because of any pain, but because in that second I was in a whole different scene.

I was at a different table with Maura at my side and a knife at my arm I watched myself cut myself and watched it heal in a matter of seconds, and then it was gone, and I was back at the isles home and their kitchen table.

"Jane?"

I heard Maura ask. I looked down at her hand on my arm and then looked up at her face.

"Did you hear anything I just asked?" she said.

"I'm sorry, say it again."

"How is it going with Doyle?"

"Better actually." I said with a smile.

**I should have another chapter posted later tonight or tomorrow.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"We are really getting really close here Jane, do you see it?" Doyle asked later that night.

He was really excited with what had happened today with Maura.

"Even if I get my memory back, how am I going to become an angel again?"

"That's the whole point Rizzoli you never stopped being an angel, all your powers are still in you."

"Ok well then how do I use my powers if I can't find them?"

"I can't answer that, it's in you when your memory comes back, you'll remember how, every angel is different."

"Come on he said." He said as he walked off.

"Rizzoli we don't have all day." I heard him say only in my head again.

We found Maura with un petit ange, Doyle disappeared but remained in my head.

"She's taking un petit ange for a walk go with her." I heard him say.

I watched Maura put the saddle on un petit ange and climb on.

"You going to right that?"

She turned to look at me.

"It's very freeing, you want to join?"

"I'll join the walk not the ride."

She turned back around said a few words to un petit ange that I didn't catch and then she started out, I kept at a close distance. A few times she got a head of me and would stop to let me catch up. After so many times of doing this she finally spoke.

"If you rode with me, it would be faster."

"I don't think I would feel safe up there."

"But you would be safe Jane; un petit ange would never do something to make you fall."

I thought about it for several seconds and then looked up at Maura.

"Ok love I'll give it a try."

I noticed what I said, but it felt right so I didn't apologize for it. Maura stopped un petit ange and got down.

"Maura you're going to have to walk me through here on how to get on." Maura laughed. It sounded nice. I walked towards her.

"Put your foot in the stirrup." she stopped when I looked at her not knowing what a stirrup was.

"This round thing here is called the stirrup." I heard the humor in her voice.

"What if he tries to walk away?"

"I'll hold his head."

I put my foot in the stirrup went to reach up and missed, my foot slipped out and I was on the ground. I noticed the laughing coming from Maura.

"That's nice Maura, real nice."

"I'm sorry Jane, I don't mean to find amusement out of this." All this was said while she was still laughing.

I rolled to get myself up, and for about two seconds I felt pain in my tailbone, and then the feeling of my body warming, and then the pain was gone. I thought that was a little strange but didn't voice it. I then got myself off the ground and wiped the dirt off my pants. I looked over at Maura who was trying her best not to laugh, and then I tried it again, this time I didn't miss. I got myself in the saddle.

"How are you going to fit up here?" I asked.

"Just move back a little Jane, we will both fit."

In just seconds she was up there with me.

"I'm going to hold the reins, put your arms around me and just hold on."

"Not fast Maura."

As soon as it was out of my mouth Maura had us going at a jog. I held on tight to Maura expecting to fall off anytime. I closed my eyes, and felt free. This is what she meant. The wind on my face, it felt like I was flying.

Sooner than what I wanted I felt un petit ange slow down, and then come to a stop. I opened my eyes and we were at the lake. I didn't want to let go of Maura just yet, and she didn't make the move to get off un petit ange.

In just seconds I remembered the night the higher ups banished me to earth with no powers. I remembered being with Maura that night, knowing what I had to do to be with her, as a human.

"Maura?" I said.

"Yes Jane?"

"I never meant to leave you that way, I wanted to clip my own wings, I didn't know they would do this, I wanted to be human, so I no longer had to worry about them, so I could love you fully with no restrictions."

I felt her move to get off.

"No Maura not yet, please?"

"I want to look at you face to face Jane; I have some stuff I want to tell you."

I let go, and let her get off, and she helped me when I had both feet on the ground she took my hand in hers and walked us closer to the lake. We sat down, and watched the sun almost disappear in the distance. Then finally Maura turned towards me.

"I know you didn't leave me like that on purpose, I knew it the minute Doyle told me you were gone and you weren't coming back."

I felt her tense up, and moved closer to her.

"Maura..."

"Let me get this out Jane, it was something i needed to tell you before everything happened, but I didn't get the chance. I love you Jane, I've never loved a woman before, but something about you, you have this way about you, you're the missing piece I've been looking for. I never knew what love was until I meet you."

I moved and captured her lips with mine, Doyle was gone from my head and I was in hers, I don't know how I did it or why, but I was there.

"I love you too Maura, more than you could possible imagine." I said, but not aloud, this was all said in her mind.

With no warning it started to pour. We pulled apart, and started laughing.

This time i didn't have no trouble getting up on un petit ange. Maura had us back at the barn in 10 minutes. We stepped off and there was Doyle.

"Jane it started, they know you have most of your memory back, and using your powers again, we have to go." Doyle said.

"What started?" Maura asked.

"The war." I said.

**Still own nothing.**


End file.
